In general, the purpose for brushing teeth resides in making the oral cavity clean and bringing a refreshing feeling to the same. A perfume component, which is commonly blended in a dentifrice composition, is an essential component needed for providing a refreshing feel. In recent years, however, there has been an increasing to have an oily meal and a more spicy meal, so that a dentifrice composition capable of imparting a higher refreshing feel is desired.
To improve the refreshing feel, there is known method, e.g., a method of increasing the quantity of the perfume component, or a method of adding a solvent such as ethanol. Yet there has been a problem that increasing the concentration of said components to the composition becomes strongly stimulating in the oral cavity and suppresses foaming, and therefore they could also impair a sense of use upon the teeth brushing.
Accordingly, a dentifrice composition is desired that can generate a higher refreshing feel without increasing the blending quantity of the perfume and the solvent such as ethanol.
JP-A-2000-191483 discloses a dentifrice composition excellent in a refreshing feel, wherein the composition contains a component causing an endothermic hydration reaction such as erythritol and has a water content of 10 weight % or less. However, said composition has problems with storage stability, in part because its water-soluble polymer blended as a binder does not sufficiently dissolve due to the low content of water and therefore there is a phenomenon such that water and other liquid components exude from the system over time. Furthermore, no plain cool feeling in the oral cavity has yet been obtained, even though slightly possible to obtain.